


Keeper Of The Lost Cities

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Bottom Jensen Ackles, Community: spnkink_meme, Foreplay, Loss of Virginity, Love at First Sight, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Meet-Cute, Nipple Piercings, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Tattoos, Top Jared Padalecki, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:57:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4970770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; J2, virgin!jensen, bottom!jensen, bareback. Jensen grew up Amish. Still a virgin. He's just turned 18/19 and he wants to go on rumspringa. He meets college age Jared, 18-20. I'd love to see Jensen experience things he never has before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keeper Of The Lost Cities

Jensen’s been told his whole life that he has his head in the clouds. Even back home among the hills and the cozy cottages, sitting under the big apple tree, he daydreamed of life away from his little hole in the great big world. He lives in his own little world, among a vast blue sky in a place of wonderful daydreams and deep thoughts. 

Even naughty thoughts, sometimes, but not always; sexy wet dreams that would make his sweet, good soul christen momma put a whoopin’ to his backside, and make his father grin proudly, because let’s face it, boys will be boys who are human with needs and desires, after all. There have been many times when his friends have been talking to him, and he would completely zone out, not hearing a word they said as his mind scattered to the wind. 

Only in friendly company would he think good thoughts, while at night, tucked under the blankets he would think of big, thick dicks deflowering his tight, virgin hole. Today, on his way to work, he was lost in thought. Good thoughts, happy thoughts, last night’s naughty dreams remaining in bed on cum-soaked sheets. Jensen lives only a block away from work, therefore while he walks through the beautiful park filled with laughing children and happy quacking ducks, and bypassing the daily jogs that sprint past him, his mind wanders. 

Normally, he is good about not knocking into people while he walks, but not today. On this morning he doesn’t pay attention to where he is walking and bumps into another man. Unfortunately, the guy is standing right by the pond, little closer than he should be and tossing bread crumbs to the yellow-feathered ducks. The man’s dog, a cute mutt who merrily wags his tail, stands beside him, his collar connected to the leash the man is holding. Jensen knocks him into the pond, sending the man sprawling into the water and pulling his hazy mind out of his dream world.

“What the Hell?!” The guy yells as he flails in the cold water. He sounds startled, not angry. Thank goodness for small favors. 

His dog, thankfully, doesn’t fall in with him. The mutt whines worriedly and paces the shoreline while Jensen stands there gaping, mouth open in shock and eye wide with surprise. By the time he comes to his senses and starts to move to help the man out of the water, the guy has already climbed out of the pond and stands before him, dripping wet. The dog nuzzles against his leg and whines, clearly worried for his master’s wellbeing. 

“Shh, Harley, it’s alright,” the man coos sweetly and pets the dog before looking up at Jensen. 

Jensen’s at a loss for words; he wants to apologize, he truly didn’t mean for this to happen, but he cannot find his voice because he is captivated by how handsome the man is. The guy is tall, impressively tall, and he has beautiful hazel eyes, long shaggy brown hair and smooth sun kissed skin. 

He is sporting sleeve tattoos with each arm beautifully decorated in bright colors and interesting designs. Jensen would never admit it out loud, but he has the hots for guys with tattoos and piercings. His first day in the big city during rumspringa, he bought a magazine filled with pictures of muscled studs sporting ink and he did not leave the bed for hours, not until his dick was limp and sore from all the rubbing and tugging he'd done during his masturbation session. 

Aside from a tattoo, Jensen also wanted to get his nipples priced--another kink he never dared tell his momma about; she would have locked him away in the sin closet and made him pray for forgiveness. He had not worked up the courage to make his wish a dream come true, even though he had passed many tattoo and body piercing shops during his stay. 

The man looked like a bad boy with a sweet heart. Jensen’s not completely certain, but it looks like the fella also has cute dimples on his cheeks, if the tiny crease is anything to go by. 

As cliché as it may sound, it is love at first sight for Jensen. His mouth is dry and his heart is racing, his palms are clammy and butterflies are flapping away in his tummy. The man is gorgeously handsome and adorably cute, and Jensen’s at a loss for what to say. He stutters, “I-I…Oh, man, I’m s-sorry. I-I...I’m so sorry.” 

He advances closer and starts running his hands over the man’s broad chest, caressing and massaging, checking for injuries. He is not certain, but he believes he feels two nipple rings underneath the cotton shirt. He brushes his thumb over the nub, feeling it harden with his touch, and yep, he the guy has his nipples pierced, Jensen is certain when he feels cold steel under his fingertips. Jensen doesn’t realize what he is doing until the man jokingly snickers, “So first you push me into the water and then you feel me up? Are you lookin’ for a little lovin’, darling?” The southern drawl nearly makes Jensen cream his jeans, but the embarrassment puts a stop to that. 

Jensen’s face heats warmly. He quickly pulls his hands away. Stupid, stupid! He feels like a damn fool and he wants to go hide far away, but he also would not mind snuggling with the sexy/hot/adorably cute guy…after the stud gives him a good, hard fucking, that is. Surprisingly the man smiles fondly, clearly not upset about being pushed into the pond. He looks like a big ol’ teddy bear as he grins and runs a hand through his wet hair. 

Jensen focuses long enough to apologize, and Jared, as he introduces himself as, grants him a breathtaking smile and accepts his apology...under one condition; “No harm done, if you buy me a cup of coffee.” 

Jensen feels his heart splinter. He would love to spend all day with Jared, getting to know him, see him smile brightly because those dimples are sexy and cute, and hell yes, even kiss him, his lips are pink and soft, and he would love to know if Jared has other piercings in more intimate places, but he’s running late for work. Jensen quickly scribbles his number down on Jared’s palm and runs off before the man can say another word. 

Later at work, he checks his phone, hoping Jared will call. When lunchtime rolls around, he gets a text from Jared. ‘No time for coffee, work is crazy busy; how about a date? Tonight, Seven p.m., my tattoo shop is on Winchester Lane. Meet you there?’

Jensen lights up with excitement and sends Jared a text. For the rest of the day, his mind doesn’t wander to one random thought after another…his mind stays on only one thought: Jared, the handsome, kindhearted man with the cute, sexy dimples and the beautiful tattoos. 

Jensen lets his mind wander to more sensual thoughts as the day winds down and comes to an end; He thinks about wearing a cute pair of pretty panties, not on the first date, too much too soon, but maybe later on down the road when they have some alone time and he can straddle Jared’s muscular thighs, grind his satin-soft dick against Jared's, and come only from the sensation of how hard Jared is, because he is pretty sure the cliché is true; Jared has big feet and you know what they say about men with big feet! 

Yeah, he is pretty sure Jared's big cock would wreck his ass. Jensen pressed a hand to his groin as the naughty thoughts drifted through his mind, and he fantasizes about what it would feel like to have Jared inside him, his thick cock skating over the tiny sensitive spot inside of him that would surely make him come untouched. Oh please, please, how he wants his daydreams to come true. 

Hours later, when the boring work day is over, the two meet up at the shop. The place is empty as all the other employees have gone for the day, giving them some privacy. Jared watched Jensen with a smile as the man checked out the designs on the wall. Jensen was a cutie...in a sexy, gorgeous, smoking hot sort of way. 

With his quiet personality, bashful shy smile, glasses, and adorable freckles, the man looked like he belonged in a library—not a tattoo and body piercing shop. But Jared wasn’t a man to discriminate; he welcomed everyone into his shop, and he would be lying if he said he was not interested in Jensen—so interested that when the man arrived tonight all Jared wanted to do was slam him into the wall, palm his cheeks and kiss him passionately.

Jared is not sure for certain, but from the blush on Jensen’s cheeks and the way he keeps sneaking glimpse of Jared's groin out of the coroner of his eye and then quickly looking away, blushing even brighter, Cutie is a virgin with a dirty mind. The thought of defiling that cute flower makes Jared's cock throb in his too tight jeans. 

Jensen passed on the tattoo, but his desire to get his nipples pierced got the best of him, and YOLO, you only live once, so what the hell. He tugged his shirt off and sat down in the chair, not missing the way Jared's eyes roamed over his chest, and by the way his eyes lit up with lust, he really liked what he saw. Sharp steel needles and pain didn’t seem to be a big deal for Jensen, he might be new at this but his nerves did not get the best of him, so getting his nipples pierced was a walk in the park. He sat in the chair with his shirt off, miles of freckled, smooth pale skin exposed to Jared’s hungry, lustful eyes. 

Jensen noticed Jared checking him out, his eyes spending more time down south then up north, and he blushed every time he got caught, which Jared found both sweetly adorable and sexy. Jared made small talk with Jensen while he got the instruments set up on the table, and as turned out, Jensen appeared innocent, but he was a naughty, kinky man underneath all that quietness. 

While Jared worked, Jensen whispered dirty filthy fantasy to him, telling Jared how fucking hot he thought it was to enjoy his daddy kink, being spanked, and even his darker rape fantasy kink, and even a little cock and ball torture. It’s not something he should tell a stranger, but with Jared, he feels safe telling him all about his kinky desires. 

He has never been able to talk about sex with his male friends back home; they were all good boys and Jensen did not want to be the 'bad apple' that soiled the barley. It was thrilling to tell Jared his fantasy, which blows Jared's mind since Jensen looks more like a book worn then a naughty boy; Jensen is sweet and kind, almost innocently, and to think sticks and stones may break his bones but chains and whips excite him makes Jared uncomfortably hard in his jeans. 

The thought sends pleasure pooling between his thighs and it is pure will power that keeps him palming his groin and gently squeezing the stiff flesh. He is only a year older then Jensen but he is not inexperienced. He's had his share of lovers, even as young as he was. 

Jensen had never shared his fantasy with anyone else, but he felt safe with Jared, like the man would not judge him for his fetishes. He was even so bold as to tell Jared he wanted Jared to take him home. They are strangers, but he cannot stop how he feels; he wants Jared to be his first. He could daydream that Jared would be the perfect top; taking his time, slow and sweet and making it good, fucking fantastic even. 

Jared got hard so fast with all the filth spilling out of Jensen’s pretty mouth that he could not keep his hands off his dick; the pressure was too much and he had to reach down and cup his raging hard-on just to stop himself from coming and striving off some of the pleasure. The idea of taking Jensen's virginity, knowing how tight and wet and warm his pretty hole would be, was making Jared’s arousal sore higher and higher. He would give anything to have Cutie in his bed, moaning and whimpering, sounding pretty as he got closer to his orgasm. 

There would be time for that later; now, however, Jared had to be professional. He clamped Jensen’s nipple and slid the needle though the tight little nub, piercing the flesh. He then placed the hoop through the skin, noting how the silver matched Cuties beautiful green eyes. 

Jensen gave a moan, soft but as slutty as a porn star while his heart thumped quickly. Once the silver hoop was though the skin his nipple seemed overly sensitive. He lightly brushed the hoop with his thumb and his cock throbbed in his jeans, the sensation sharp and bright. 

“You look so fuckin’ good, Jensen.” Jared growled, and the tone only made Jensen harder. “I’m going to take you home later, fuck you good. Would you like that, baby boy?” 

Jensen moaned in reply, palming his cock through his skin tight jeans. He did not want to want a second longer. The sooner Jared finished the job, the sooner he could take him home. After the needle pierced Jensen’s other nipple, Jared wasn’t sure if he was going to make it back to his place before he shot his load. 

He was so hard now, his cock begging for attention. Jensen was still palming his cock through his jeans, and Jared was jumping at the chance to give him what he wished; he could feel a damp spot on the inside his boxers and his cock throbbed with the erratic beating of his heart. 

Finally, Jared slid the second hoop though the skin and smiled. “All done, Jensen,” Then with a wicked smile Jared pulled Jensen closer, their foreheads touching and lips just inches apart. “You’re mine, now,” Jared all but growled like a feral beast as he grabbed Jensen by the nape of his neck and hauled him close for a filthy, quick kiss. 

Jensen groans, sparks flying through his body. All too soon the kiss is over, but it leaves him breathless, and with what little air he had left in his lungs he smiled seductively as he whispered “Take me home, Jared.”

Jared doesn’t need to be told twice. The cab ride to his apartment is a blur of his hand down Jensen's jeans, and his fingers around the stiff flesh, hot kisses shared between stop lights. 

When they make it to his place, Jensen is already pawing at his clothes before they get inside, so needy and desperate. They stumble to the bedroom and leave a trail of clothes behind them, and everything is starting to get a little fuzzy for Jensen as Jared kisses and nips his bottom lip. 

Faster than Jensen thought possible, he is nude and pressed face first into the wall, his perky, sexy ass pushed out in an offering. Jensen hears Jared kneel behind him, and he was gonna say something, but then, well, Jared nuzzles the inside of his thigh and presses a kiss against the freckled skin while his big soft hands spread Jensen’s perky ass cheeks apart, and pleasure shot through Jensen like a wild fire and his words burn out. 

Everything sort of got a little fuzzy; Jensen licks his lips anxiously and tries not to squirm against the wall as Jared leans in, and he can feel Jared’s warm breath ghosting over his quivering hole, soft puffs of warm air tickling his skin. 

Jared dips the tip of his tongue lightly over the rim, barely brushing; the touch is enough to cause Jensen to gasp and shivered as his cock leaps, interested in the sudden heat tingling through him. Jensen has never done this before, but he's seen videos of rimming, and at first it seemed gross, but the guys in the videos seemed to rather enjoy having their holes licked like lollypops. 

Sex is one thing; he has no issue with that, but this? This is...Oh! Oh my, that felt good; Jensen's mind tunes in and out as Jared's tongue presses firmly over his rim, wetting him lightly. Strong hands spread his perky cheeks apart, exposing him even more, and his hole twitches as a wet tongue lazily laps at his skin, teasing the soft rim before pressing a kiss to the pucker. His nipple are still throbbing, perky and sore, tingling as his dick twitches with interest. 

Jared licks Jensen lightly, a sweet kitten lick, and then he wiggles his tongue again, grinning when Jensen whimpers softly and pushes his bottom back slightly. When Jared blows warm air over Jensen’s hole, the pink pucker twitches, clench on nothing, and Jensen presses his hips farther back in search of that talented tongue, shoving his ass into the Jared’s face. 

A kiss to his tiny pucker has Jensen’s pucker twitching, and he squirms against the wall, his ass pushed out in an offering to his boyfriend. Jared rubs his tongue along Jensen’s rim, circling the ring of muscle slowly and licking softly. He starts licking, long, slow swipes, tongue flat across the pink flesh, starting down low with Jensen’s balls and licking up to his hole, brushing his tongue wetly against the furled hole before repeating the rhythm. 

Jensen moans and squirms, reaching back to palm Jared’s skull and tug on his hair as all the blood in his body quickly rushes down south. God help him, he is a virgin and he should want to be pure, but Jared's tongue fills so good and wet and warm, and if he is this skilled at rimming, Jensen can only fantasize how amazing he is in bed. 

Encouraged, Jared goes in for the kill—shoving his face firmly between Jensen’s perky cheeks and licking around the hole quickly, getting the dusty-pink pucker sloppy wet. He latches his mouth to his lover’s hole and sucks hungrily, the action making Jensen’s back arch and a growling pleasure moan fall from his lips. 

Jensen brushes his nipples with one hand as his dick leaks between his trembling. Jared dove in, licking and sucking enthusiastically at the fluttering, wet pucker, growling fervently as he listened to his lover moan. Jensen’s hole clenches around his tongue, the firm muscle’s fluttering with every lick and nip. Trickles of saliva dribble from his tongue, coating Jensen’s rim and dripping down over his balls. 

Jensen’s dick jerks, throbbing hot and hard, and his hole clenches, clamping down when Jared palms his balls as he stabs at the pucker with the tip of his tongue. It feels good, even better when Jared begins sucking wet kisses into the skin. He's moaning loudly, vocal in his passionate pleasure, and if Jared keeps this up, Jensen is gonna come even before they've gotten in bed. 

Jared buries his nose between the round cheeks and licks the tip wiggling barely inside the pink pucker with each swipe. He wriggles his tongue over the pink hole, teasing the fluttering muscle; he cannot see Jensen's handsome face, but pleasure is written all over his features and he is panting breathlessly as his hips make tiny jerking motions. 

When a heated moan flutter from Jensen’s lips, Jared goes to town sucking and licking, and eating his lover out as if he is a yummy, honey-sweet treat—he wiggles his tongue in as far as it could go, stabbing at the twitching hole, and works in a finger, opening Jensen up. To his pleasure, the tight virgin opens up nicely, and Jared is able to quickly work in another finger. 

Jensen moans with pleasure, thighs shaking as his hard cock fattened up plump and hot. Jared lets Jensen ride his face as he nibbles and licks and kisses the wet hole, he pumps his fingers steady, screws and twists them, spreads the flesh open while Jensen whines and bites his lip, hips rocking back into the heat of his Jared's mouth. 

As predicted, Jensen feels like he is going to come. But he quickly pulls away, stopping all sensation from sending him over the edge. Jared looks bewildered, unsure if he crossed some line, but Jensen leans down and kisses him dirty quick, assuring Jared that he still wants this. 

He pulls Jared up and they stumble to the bed, and Jared must read him mind, because he is rummaging around in the nightstand drawer and when he comes back with a bottle of lube, Jensen spread his legs wide open in a clear indication. 

A little bit of lube and a lot of prep leaves Jensen struggling to keep from coming, but with a tight grasp on the base of his dick he keeps under control until Jared sinks into him, inch by inch, the thickness spreading Jensen wide open for the first time in his life. Jensen doesn’t even think of protection; the silky satin skin inside him has his eyes rolling up in his head, the pleasure making his toes curl. 

Jared's hips stutter for a second, and then they take on a pace of their own, soon Jensen was panting Jared’s name as he fists his cock, his freckled cheeks warming rosy red as his entire body becomes lost in erotic bliss. Jared gently slid into him, making him groan as his body shivered, Jared's thickness buried to the hilt inside the heat of his body. Delicious little whimpers escape Jensen's mouth, and he helplessly squirmed under Jared, his body unraveling from the pleasure coursing through him. 

Jared was beyond the capability of speech; he was so hard and turned on watching Jensen take his cock like a good boy, he couldn’t think, much less speak as he made love to Jensen. He leans down and kisses his lover, and as they exchange heated kisses, his mind grew hazy as he tastes strawberries on Jensen’s pink lips. Jensen’s jewel green eyes grow wide with arousal while sparks light him up, and he is shaking to the bone, toes curling and chest heaving as he breath ragged puffs of breath while his heart skips double time. 

Jensen spread his legs wider, Jared's hands tighten on Jensen's hips and he began a quicker, deep pace, and every slid in, and out, the head of his dick catching the wet rim, made Jensen arch his back and moan passionately. 

Too close to the edge of coming, Jensen tugs Jared down for a kiss, moaning Jared jerks his hips roughly, thrusting quickly and frantic into him. Jensen blames all the foreplay on him coming so soon, but he doesn’t feel disappointment. Instead, pure ecstasy overtakes him. Like stars colliding they came together, clinging tightly to each other as they kissed in a spark of fiery lust. Jensen gave deep, throaty moan as he spills wet and sticky between their bellies, and his balls tingle as Jared's cock spurts deep inside him, so much cum that Jensen can feel a few trickles seep out of his hole, dampening his thighs. 

When they gathered their breaths, Jensen gazes into Jared’s beautiful eyes. He was still intoxicated by the pleasure, cute dimpled cheeks rosy and warm and lips kiss bitten, strong chest heaving as his cock spurts milky white deep inside Jensen. 

To Jensen, Jared was breathtaking. 

Through the pleasure haze Jensen knows he just lost his virginity to a stranger, but it doesn’t feel like that when Jared rolls them over onto their sides and spoons him, lovingly nuzzling into the back of his neck and pressing kisses to his warm skin. It feels like they've been lovers for a lifetime. 

It feels perfect, and as long as they are so lost in love they will run away...run away and never look back, and will live happily ever after. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> *Beta by masja_17& reading_is_in
> 
> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/103323.html?thread=39192219#t39192219)


End file.
